villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joanne Collins
Joanne Collins is a major antagonist in the TV series Heroes Reborn and the wife of Luke Collins. She is played by Judi Shekoni. Biography Joanne Collins is a vigilante hunting advance human called Evos, attempting to avenge the death of her son ''Heroes Reborn'' "Brave New World (Reborn)" June 13, Odessa Texas, Joanne and her husband Luke are at the unity summit with their son Dennis, then the explosion occured thus killing Dennis. One year later, Joanne is on a street in Chicago Illinois, chasing a evo, she chases him to the meeting with the other evos and come through the door right behind him and her and Luke kill all the evos and burn the building down. Joanne and Luke are at Moe's ice cream shop waiting to see if Tommy will show up, she gets bored and goes to the restroom. By the time she comes back to the table she sees Tommy and takes him out back but Tommy uses his ability to get rid of both of them. In "Odessa" Joanne and Luke are still trapped inside the windowless room that Tommy teleported them to. She fires her gun in the room but it doesn't work, the bullet ricochets off the walls. She gets ready to try it again but Luke stops her. They begin to argue, he blames them being stuck there on her because Luke wanted to go after El Vengador but Joanne decided against it. Joanne starts talking about how bad the EVO's are, she believes they are doing the right thing, then they find a window and leave the room. The see a room of people and Joanne begins shooting, they kill everyone in the room and they they steal Noah Bennet's car. In"Under the Mask" Joanne is somewhere in Texas with Luke in Noah Bennet's car, she's going through all of the EVO profiles that Bennet had, she calls it a "hitlist". They get out the car and begin to walk due to the fact that it cut off. They stop at a dinner to eat, Luke begins wondering why they're still hunting, Joanne tells him it's the right thing to do then she orders him a drink but he declines. Luke wants to go to LA and Joanne knows it's because he and Dennis loved the ocean. She doesn't see as Luke's knife begins heating up. Joanne and Luke begins go to a hotel and Joanne goes to get the room while Luke stays outside for some fresh air. In "The Needs of the Many", Joanne knocks on the door of a EVO named Alexander, he opens the door and she shoots him in the head. Joanne and Luke goes into his house. Luke tells her that he had a family but Joanne doesn't care, she calls him a monster. They hear a noise but its only the dog then they leave. Joanne enters the room, Luke tells her that he wants to stop hunting but Joanne doesn't she feels his head and its extremely hot, she gets Luke some water. Later, they're in the car and they start talking about the first time they killed a EVO, then Luke hand begins to glow and he sets the list of EVO names on fire, Joanne points her gun at him but can't pull the trigger, so she gets out the car and walks away. In "June 13th - Part One", She and Luke are in at a hotel with their son Dennis, he is a EVO that is burned whenever he goes into the sun. Joanne appears to be a lot different from what we've seen, she's nice and caring. They want to go to the Summit, hoping that one of the EVOs know of a cure. They all arrive at the Odessa Unity Summit, she thinks it's a bad idea but Luke assures her that it isn't. The sky goes dark and Joanne loses sight of Dennis, the building explodes and now she has to find him. In "June 13th - Part Two", Joanne and Luke put a picture of Dennis on a board at the summit for the people that are still missing, there's two sides, a side for EVO's and a side for humans. They puts his picture on the human side, so that no one would what he is. She and Luke are waiting to see if Dennis shows up, he does, a worker brings in his body, Dennis is dead, they both begin to cry. She and Luke are in their hotel room when the Ice Man knocks on their door, he wants to thank Luke for saving him, Joanne gets mad because she saved him instead of looking for her son. She refers to the guy as "one of them" and a "freak", Luke says that he had to help, Joanne attacks the guy but he pushes her off really hard, then Luke attacks but the guy grabs him by his throat and begins to freeze him but Joanne stabs him with scissors, repeatedly, she kills him and then smiles. In "Sundae, Bloody Sundae", Joanne enters Moe's ice cream shop and sits down, Emily approaches her and then she points a gun at Emily. Caspar is suspicious of her, so he drops several pennies on the floor but right before she picks it up, she can see Emily warning Caspar off, so she pulls the gun out on both of them and closes the shop up. She calls Tommy from Emily's phone and tells him that they're at Moe's. Caspar tries to talk her into putting down the gun, but then Tommy arrives. Caspar throws his suitcase containing all of his pennies into the air and go everywhere, Joanne becomes pissed and shoots him in the head. Luke comes into the shop just as she is about to kill Emily, they get into a argument and she goes to shoot Emily but then the next thing they know, Tommy and Emily are gone. Joanne seems confused and she runs out the shop. She's running through an ally and M.F. Harris pulls up and tells her to get in. In "Send in the Clones", Joanne is brought to Erica Kravid, who recognizes her skills and all that they could offer each other. Joanne is offered a job and a alliance with Renautas. She gives Joanne her first assignment, her next target is Malina and Luke Collins. In "Company Woman", Joanne is sent to Union Wells High School to kill Malina. Shortly after she arrives, she notices Luke, Quentin and Malina. Without hesitation, she fires into a crowd, she misses Malina and everyone in the gym begins to panic, everyone begins to run towards the exit, this causes a lot of confusion. Someone bumps into Joanne thus knocking the gun out of her hand. Luke yells at her, demanding that she stops but she doesn't. By the time she picks her gun back up, the sun has risen and Luke's Power is working, he attempts to calm Joanne down but ti doesn't work, she fires twice. Immediately after, Luke fries her. Gallery SundaeBloodySundae250.jpg UndertheMask33.jpg TheNeedsoftheMany35.jpg TheNeedsoftheMany399.jpg SendInTheClones422.jpg June13PartTwo207.jpg Giphy-0.gif Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Female Category:Vigilante Category:Parents Category:Vengeful Category:Assassins Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Xenophobes Category:Serial Killers Category:In Love Category:Spouses Category:Related to Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Blackmailers Category:Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Rogues Category:Supremacists